The Love Potion
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: It's a short fluff, and it includes some funny chaos due to a love potion. M for content. Takes place during 6th year but doesn't follow the timeline of the book too strictly. Enjoy! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A Misplaced Love potion**

AN: This is a short 2 chapter fiction I wrote to get an idea out of my head. I'm still mucking about with 'A most fortunate coincidence'. I'll be adding a new chapter to it this week. Meanwhile, enjoy and tell me what you think of this one :)

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron and Harry were rather late for breakfast after staying up half the night, discussing why Dumbledore would want Harry to befriend Slughorn. By the time they all reached the Great Hall half the students have gone outside, most of them heading towards the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor-Slytherin game that was scheduled for that morning.<p>

The three friends sat down at their usual spot to grab a bite before they had to run off as well, Ron and Harry to the dressing rooms and Hermione to the spectators' area.

"Come on Ron, you'll be fantastic." Hermione tried to cheer the redhead boy who looked like he was going to be ill.

"Easy for you to say, you just have to watch..." Ron shot back half-heartedly. He would never admit it out loud but the girl's supporting words meant a lot to him.

At this point they were interrupted by a sniggering Draco Malfoy who just passed them on his way out. "Hey Weasley... better hold onto your broom today, I heard you almost fell off at try-outs."

"Look who's talking Malfoy. Have you learned to fly on that broom of yours yet? Or is that why Harper took your place? A Nimbus 2001 still too fast for you?" Harry shot back, reminding Draco about their first game against each other. The three friends were so busy laughing at the expense of Draco that they failed to see that the jug filled with pumpkin juice near their seat was magically emptied. Once that was accomplished, Draco, with a characteristic scowl on his face marched off as if offended.

As Draco disappeared into the hallway the trio turned back towards the table to finish their meal. Ron reached for the jug only to find that it was empty. "Blasted Malfoy... it was full a minute ago." He grumbled as he stood up to fetch one from the very end of the table. "Bring over some milk too please?" Hermione called after him.

Just as Ron came back, Lavender Brown skipped over to where they were sitting and proceeded to drool all over Ron, who was visibly enjoying the attention, so much in fact that he even forgot to put the drinks on the table while listening to Lavender.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and took the milk jug out of his hand and poured herself a glass. After a healthy swing she could feel a strange sensation coursing through her body. She put down the glass so suddenly she nearly upset it. Suddenly she felt her skin flush, but she could also feel that her arms were covered in goosebumps.

Harry, who was busy grinning into his plate while listening to Lavender, glanced at Hermione. Both his eyebrows ascended into his hairline at the sight in front of him. Hermione's cheeks were suddenly pinker than normal, and she was staring at the jug of milk as if she was in love with it.

"Hermione, are you all right?" He whispered.

"I love her, Harry." Was all she replied, and raising her eyes from the table she frantically started looking around for someone.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "Love her? Who do you love 'Mione?" He said a bit louder than he intended. He noticed that Lavender had now run off and Ron was staring at Hermione as well.

"What... what did she just say?" He asked rather in a rather stunned voice.

"I said I love her."

"But who?" The two boys asked at the same time.

"Professor McGonagall of course." Hermione said brightly as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron yelped.

"What is wrong with you guys today? I said I'm in love with McGonagall. Is that so hard to understand?" She asked, suddenly standing up from her seat. Harry immediately jumped up as well.

"Herm.. what are you doing?" He asked, his voice slightly higher than normal. He was quite sure this was not right, but it all happened so quickly he couldn't quite fit all the pieces of the puzzle.

"I need to find her, Harry! I have to tell her how I feel about her!" She said, and after emitting a love-stuck giggle ran off towards the hallway.

Harry and Ron raced after her and managed to grab her arms just before she could disappear among the other students.

Just as luck would have it, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were walking past the entrance of the Great Hall when the boys caught Hermione. The girl's features considerably brightened at the sight of her Transfiguration teacher. She took a large breath and was about to declare her love loudly in the middle of the hallway but fortunately for everyone, Harry, who already had to deal with Ron in this state as well, had a feeling this might happen and clamped his hand tightly over the struggling girl's mouth.

Both professors stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted the two boys holding the girl in a way that looked quite close to manhandling. They immediately stepped closer to the trio and both their faces revealed great disappointment and anger.

"Potter, Weasley! What is the meaning of this? Let go of Miss Granger this instant!" Minerva McGonagall growled at them menacingly. She did not consider herself to be what the muggles called a feminist, but she would definitely not stand for such behaviour.

At this point Hermione struggled against the boys' grips even more violently.

"I don't think that is a very wise idea Professor!" Harry panted while trying to keep Hermione from rushing at Minerva as well as trying to hold her mouth shut to prevent her from embarrassing herself. Although he realized that the latter may be a moot point seeing that they were attracting the attention of more and more students.

"Care to explain why that is, Harry?" Dumbledore spoke up. Harry knew they had to tell the truth, when Dumbledore's voice lost it's normally cheerful tone that meant trouble.

"Hermione... was... was... love potion... drugged..." He tried to answer, which didn't come out quite coherently as he was having more and more trouble keeping Hermione away from a thoroughly stunned Minerva. At this point he actually had to grip the girl by her waist with one hand while still trying to hold his other hand over the girl's mouth which was not at all an easy task, as Hermione was struggling against her captors with more and more force.

"Oh my..." Minerva uttered, concern colouring her voice. "Who... who does she think she is in love with?" She asked, dreading the answer. She noticed Hermione had her gaze fixed on her and she was quite sure if the boys would let go of her, Hermione would no doubt crash into her trying to declare her love for her. _'Merlin... this is torture. The one student whom I've been trying to keep at arms length... the one girl whom I cannot help but think about... WHY... this is so unfair... why her of all people?' _What Minerva did not even want to admit to herself was that she was most upset about the fact that the love Hermione was so desperately trying to express was only induced by a potion.

Both Harry and Ron turned many shades of red and suddenly neither could find their voices. They had absolutely no idea how to tell their strict Transfiguration professor that at this moment her star pupil wanted to do nothing more than to snog her senseless.

They were all so preoccupied with Hermione that neither the boys nor Minerva noticed the familiar twinkle return to Dumbledore's eyes.

Agreeing that the issue should be kept as low profile as possible Minerva had the pleasure of escorting Hermione to her own rooms since the girl loudly protested whenever they wanted to separate her from Minerva.

* * *

><p>"Merlin... Hermione, please stop doing that..." Minerva scolded Hermione for the hundredth time, quite exasperated with her student who tried to interact with her in a wide range of inappropriate ways. <em>'If only this had happened on her graduation day I wouldn't have to say no...'<em> Minerva hopelessly thought, not daring to linger on the fact that it still would have been a form of taking advantage of her.

"Pleeeeeeeeease Professor, I'm sooooo good, just give it a go! I promise you won't regret it!" Hermione whined, begging her professor while trying to get her to sit down on a chair.

Minerva, not being able to stand the assault much longer, finally turned to the young witch with a stern look on her face.

"Will you promise to stop this highly inappropriate behaviour if I consent?" She asked.

"Yes!" Chimed Hermione, happy that she was finally getting somewhere with the stubborn Professor.

Minerva, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the situation, unbuttoned her outer robe, let it slide off her shoulders and sat down on a chair. Not a second later Hermione was behind her back expertly massaging her exposed shoulders. Minerva's head rolled forward and she needed all her willpower not to moan out loud at the sweet contact she had been dreaming about all year. _'Merlin's beard this is torture...' _

Even though Hermione was currently in a fluffy pink clouded world where literally everything centred around Minerva she still knew how to touch the woman without hurting her. As Hermione could feel the older witch's flesh yield to her hands she slightly increased the pressure knowing that now she would not cause the woman pain and was nearly ecstatic when she heard Minerva purr in delight.

The potion served to lower her inhibitions as well and Hermione decided to push her luck just a little more.

As the young witch currently focused all her attention on the woman's left shoulder, Minerva, who was getting rather distracted by the wonderful sensations, subconsciously bent her head a bit to the right which left her neck quite exposed to Hermione's eager gaze. The girl needed no more invitation and a moment later her lips descended on Minerva's neck, sensuously kissing her teacher's skin.

Momentarily stunned by the unexpected feeling of lips on the very sensitive skin of her throat she froze in her seat. Hermione took the lack of protest as further invitation and circled around the chair to lower herself onto Minerva's lap.

Encircling the older witch's shoulders with her arms, Hermione kissed her full on the lips. Even though she dreaded the second when the woman would push her away, the kiss was slow and Hermione tried to put every feeling raging inside her into it.

* * *

><p><em>'God! Her lips are as soft as silk...'<em> Was all Minerva could think of when Hermione kissed her. She was overtaken by the emotions she kept bottled up since the beginning of the girl's 5th year and in a moment of weakness Minerva kissed the girl back with all the passion the young witch ignited in her.

Resting her hands on Hermione's hips she pulled the girl closer to her body and parted her lips to allow the questing tongue to explore her mouth. The kiss lasted over a minute during which both witches tested their will against each other. A desperate need, like ocean waves, rose in both women as they let their desire for one another get the better of them. Hermione, engulfed in a need to touch more of the older witch's body slid a hand down Minerva's chest, resting it on her ribs, while the other hand went up to loosen the long ebony hair that was still pinned into a neat bun.

By this time Minerva's hands started roaming all over the firm body of her student and she shivered from the surge of arousal when the girl moaned into her mouth. However, when Hermione's hips involuntarily started rocking back and forth Minerva suddenly pulled away from the tantalizing lips and tried to pull Hermione's devilishly skilled hands away from her body.

"Miss... Miss Granger..." Minerva panted breathlessly but she had to lean back because Hermione was intent on recapturing her lips. "Hermione! Stop this... we can't...it's... not right" She managed to say between breaths, turning her head away in an attempt to stop the girl from kissing her again.

Hermione, seeing the seriousness in her professor's eyes decided to change her tactics. Instead of trying to seduce the woman with just her body she leaned in close to Minerva's ear and softly started whispering. "But why... I know you want this too." She traced the outline of the older witch's ear with her bottom lip while she said so.

Minerva had to swallow loudly in order to force her vocal cords to work. "That... that is irrelevant." She choked out, barely suppressing a moan as Hermione found one of her weak spots.

"Of course it isn't. Minerva, you're a brilliant witch, can't you see that this all that matters? We both want it." She kept whispering into her teacher's ear softly. Meanwhile she managed to free her hands from Minerva's grip for a moment but rather than touching the woman again she threaded her fingers through hers and pushed the other witch's hands behind her head.

"That isn't true. Hermione, you only think you want this because of that love potion." Minerva had managed to compose herself enough to be able to look the girl in the eyes. When she did so, however, she was surprised to see that Hermione's eyes seemed to have changed. They were not dreamy any more, nor glazed over in a love sick puppy sort of way, but they were alert and her pupils were dilated from arousal.

"Nope. I don't. The effects of the potion wore off some minutes ago." Hermione whispered, looking intently into Minerva's eyes, hoping to convey all the love and desire that was threatening to burst her heart open.

"WHAT?" Minerva yelped and straightened in the chair so suddenly that if Hermione had not been holding onto her hands for support she would have landed on the floor.

"The potion was mixed into a milk jug and I had less than half a glass of it. The effects wore off... I think during that kiss." She said, her voice still very soft and small, but her lips formed into an impish grin. "Which I must say was the most amazing kiss I ever got." Her grin softened into a pleased smirk as she saw Minerva blush furiously and avert her eyes.

But before she could continue Minerva interrupted her explanation. "No. No, this must be some kind of trick. You must still be under the influence of the potion. Your behaviour in the hallway suggested a very powerful love potion which could not have worn off so quickly."

"But it has. As I said I only had a very small dose. The reason I reacted so violently to it was that the potion was designed to make me fall in love with you. But... I was already attracted to you anyway so the effect multiplied. But right now I'm just as much at my senses as you are." She said seriously, trying to think of a way to convince the older witch. "I actually didn't know where I was when the fog had cleared up. I was about to pull away, but lucky for me I had my hand entangled in your hair at that moment, apparently trying to release it from that bun of yours. I knew it had to be you. No other person at Hogwarts wears her hair in a bun like that."

Minerva glanced at her for a moment, taken aback by what Hermione was suggesting. "Are... are you insinuating that you_ really_ knew what you were doing just a few minutes ago?" She asked, her voice slightly trembling.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm insinuating. I want you. I... I've been attracted to you since the middle of my 4th year." Hermione answered and leaning in, breathed a soft kiss near the corner of Minerva's mouth.

"But... but you can't... I'm your teacher! And... do you have any idea how old I am?" Minerva asked almost indignantly, trying to maintain the distance between them even though she was most keenly aware that Hermione was still sitting in her lap.

"You've turned sixty-one two months ago." She answered, a sweet smile forming on her lips at Minerva's surprise. "Haven't you ever wondered who sent you that Gryffindor themed tartan shawl?" She said glancing at the item in question that was in a heap on the woman's desk. Minerva's eyes widened in understanding. She had indeed wondered who sent her the lovely shawl that quickly became her favourite.

When she felt Hermione wriggle her hand out of hers and lift it to caress her cheek she was instantly reminded of their original topic of discussion. "Be that as it may, it is still wrong. Please Miss Granger, kindly let me up." She tried to shoot Hermione her best stern look but the girl was having none of it.

"So is it Miss Granger again, _Professor_?" Hermione asked, clearly hurt. "I've just told you my deepest secret. And I can see, not to mention feel that you are attracted to me as well. Don't protest now Minerva. You never denied it, and I have a quite clear memory of you kissing me back some minutes ago. Why are you fighting this?" She gestured between themselves with her free hand, her voice growing desperate by the end of her rant.

"Because it's not right! I might desire a more intimate relationship with you, but I am still your teacher. Not to mention thrice your age! I could be your grandmother for Merlin's sake... And I very much doubt Albus would congratulate me if he found out that I let an under-age student seduce me" She answered.

"I very much doubt that." Hermione answered, quickly putting the tip of her index finger to Minerva's lips to stop the stubborn witch from interrupting her again. "Haven't you realized how long we've been in your office?" She asked. "It must have been over an hour. Think, Minerva. Professor Slughorn was still in the Great Hall when you and Professor Dumbledore found us in the hallway. If he had alerted Professor Slughorn of the problem he would have arrived before I persuaded you to let me rub your shoulders. After Rom... I mean... after Ron was drugged with a love potion last week Harry told us that the Professor thought it wise to stock up on love potions in case anyone else got funny ideas."

Hermione waited patiently for the information to sink in, all the while smiling gently at her favourite professor. When Minerva met her eyes again she could see that the older woman was still somewhat sceptical but not as much. "Are you suggesting that Professor Dumbledore _wanted_ you to seduce me?"

"It's the only logical explanation I can think of." She answered and quickly chanced a peck on Minerva's lips. "Please... please just don't push me away. Not after what just happened. I'd die if I had to go back to admiring you from afar." Hermione whispered, closing the distance between them but not yet kissing the other woman.

Minerva's mind was frantically trying to process all the information presented to her but could not come up with a conclusion any different from Hermione's. And on top of that she could feel her resistance slowly crumbling to pieces again, this time not from a physical but an emotional assault.

At that moment, looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes she saw not a sixteen year old schoolgirl but a young witch far too mature for her age. She could see love shining in Hermione's eyes and that made the last walls she built around herself crumble and in a heartbeat she was kissing the girl with even more passion than before.

Tongues renewed their fight for domination, occasionally joined by teeth as well and within minutes both witches were panting and they felt kissing was not enough any more.

"Bed... we should... my chamber... proper..." Minerva mumbled incoherently, her words barely audible as she tried to speak while her lips descended on Hermione's neck, arriving at her pulse point, where Minerva proceeded to mark the younger witch as her own. Hermione threw head back and let a deep moan pass between her lips as she felt her lover nipping and sucking at her skin. "We'll... have time for proper... another time Minerva... I want you. Now." She managed to say between sighs and withdrawing her right hand from under Minerva's inner robe pulled out her wand.

"_Evanesco_" she said and both their clothes vanished in an instant. At the sudden skin to skin contact both witches moaned and Minerva tore her mouth away from Hermione's neck to look at the girl in amazement, a barely traceable twinge of apprehension visible in her eyes.

Hermione, realizing that her older lover might just be a bit shy, due to the four decades between them, slid her hands up the woman's arms, across her shoulders, resting one there, and letting the other slide down the length of her front, all the while trailing her movements with her eyes.

Moving in, the young witch pressed her lips against Minerva's jaw and continued to deliver wet kisses down the length of her neck. "You...are... so... wonderful." She said between kisses.

Minerva, seeing the desire in the girl's eyes, relaxed somewhat. She pulled Hermione closer by her hips again and allowed her hands to slide up and down a well toned back, across a slim waist, up the girl's ribcage, deliberately avoiding Hermione's small but firm breasts.

All the while, Hermione wanted nothing more than to roll her head back and just enjoy the sweet touch of her professor but she forced herself to keep eye-contact with the woman, to let her know how much of an effect she was having on her.

Suddenly overcome by an urge, she felt herself kissing the woman of her dreams with abandon again, both hands entwined in dark tresses. She, however, immediately broke the contact when she felt her legs bend and her knees sink into something soft. To her amazement she saw that they were no longer sitting on a chair but on a large sofa.

"You can do wandless magic?" She asked, staring into Minerva's eyes. Minerva let a rare grin grace her lips for a moment before leaning in to continue the kiss. "Mostly transfiguration spells. It comes with the job." She said before their lips met again.

Hermione, growing impatient with their slow pace took one of Minerva's hands in hers. Looking into the older witch's eyes she guided the hand down her body to where she needed the most attention.

"Are you sure about this? Have you... I mean... aren't you still.." Minerva tried to speak coherently but was lost for words.

"Don't worry about that. I've never been as sure of anything in my life. Please..."

Satisfied with the answer for the time being, Minerva let her fingers slide lower, and she felt another surge of arousal as they made contact with warm, wet skin. Hermione let her eyes flutter closed and encircled the witch's shoulders with her arms, and started kissing behind her lover's ear as Minerva let her fingers explore her. After a few minutes her hips started rocking again, seeking more contact.

Pulling away from Minerva, Hermione straightened in her lap again and let her whole body sway with the rhythm of her hips. A satisfied smirk formed on her lips when she noticed that Minerva seemed to be mesmerised by her moving body. "Please..." she could hear herself moan as Minerva was yet to deepen the contact. For a brief moment the woman's eyes flicked up to meet hers but when she gave her a reassuring smile and a nod she could feel a single finger entering her.

Closing her eyes she let a deep moan erupt from her lips, her inner muscles tightening around the digit for a moment, her hips rocking harder. Encouraged by the girl's reaction, Minerva lowered her head and took a pink nipple between her lips, rolling her tongue around it. "More..." the young witch begged, her tone and movements steadily growing more urgent.

Adding a second finger, Minerva gasped out loud as she felt Hermione contract around her. Soon enough she could hear Hermione panting with the rhythm of her movements, on the edge. She lifted her head up from worshipping the young girl's breasts without slowing her hand's movements.

The sight nearly sent her over the edge even without being touched. Hermione's head slightly bent forward, eyes screwed shut tightly. Her lips were parted, her breathing was erratic. Her body was covered in sweat, her hair looked wet and her whole body seemed to be moving in the most erotic dance Minerva had ever seen.

Adding the pressure of her thumb on the girl's sensitive nub and curling her fingers was the final step for Hermione, she thrust her head backwards, tumbling over the edge, her body went rigid as she came, moaning and screaming loudly to Minerva's delight.

After the girl's movements slowed to a halt and she managed to open her eyes and look at her, Minerva slowly withdrew her hand, twisting her lips into a proud smirk as the small movement made Hermione's hips rock hard again.

Briefly kissing the older woman, Hermione tried to bring her breathing under control. "That... was... amazing"

"Indeed it was." Minerva replied, her voice hoarse and thick with desire.

After ending another brief kiss Hermione whispered against the older woman's lips "I do believe it's your turn now."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_*Meanwhile in the Great Hall*_

"Merlin's beard, what do you suppose we should do?" A stunned Horace asked Albus, never taking his eyes off the chaos that erupted in the Great Hall.

"Well Horace... this is quite a peculiar situation. I suggest you go down to Severus' office and the two of you should immediately start brewing antidotes. By the looks of this chaos there are at least fifteen or so affected students. Meanwhile, I shall warn the other heads of houses not to leave their rooms." Albus said loudly, trying to out-yell the uproar.

For the second time that day he felt his normally cheerful look on life slip from him. _When I find out who is responsible for this... _But he did not have time to linger on such thoughts for long, nor was he able to anyway from the noise.

He turned his attention back to the situation at hand. Most of the students were a safe distance away at the Quidditch pitch, but a fair few students were still lingering at the tables. Most of them were staring at their house mates or at the other tables with their mouth hanging open.

Some of the students however, were otherwise engaged. The Gryffindor table was by far the loudest. As far as Albus could tell, five or six students were sitting on the benches, slapping their hands on the table and stomping their feet to a strange rhythm, singing a song Albus suspected was either written by them in the heat of the moment or was hastily rewritten to suite their current passionate state.

_Honey you're so hot makin' us swoon _

_Teaching in the school transfiguration all day _

_We've got love on our face _

_And it's not a disgrace _

_Flauntin' your grace all over the place_

_She's our, she's our goddess. _

_She's our, she's our goddess.* _

Meanwhile, a smallish group of about five students at the Hufflepuff table were only slightly quieter, they were in the middle of a heated argument about which plant might be Pomona Sprout's favourite.

Albus also noted that the Ravenclaw table was suspiciously empty. Almost too suspiciously. None of the present Ravenclaws seemed to be affected. But out of all the present students, the Slytherin table was the most disconcerting. A larger group of about seven or either students were huddled together whispering. Albus, with a simple wand movement, transfigured two cups into a pair of Extendable Ears, knowing its secret through a fortunate coincidence where the Weasley twins ended up owing him a favour.

"_No you idiot! He's too smart to fall for chocolate... you're not talking about Ron Weasel after all..." _one of the girls hissed.

"_Well...what do you suggest then if you're so smart?" _

"_Well... I heard of a charm... you cast it on someone and anyone they're not attracted to will be invisible to them..." _Surprisingly this came from a male student.

Albus made a mental note to put extra wards on the restricted section of the library where the book that contained the aforementioned charm was held.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Minerva McGonagall's office...<em>

"Uuuuhhhh..." Minerva groaned as Hermione's talented lips found yet another of her soft spots. Hermione was now on her knees, between Minerva's legs. With one of her hands she tried to keep the woman's hips in place while the other was stroking her lover's inner thigh. She dipped the tip of her tongue into the older witch's navel, kissing it as if she was kissing the woman's mouth.

Just as Hermione was about to sink lower between Minerva's legs an envelope flew into the room through the fireplace. Without waiting to be opened the letter floated near the two women who were quite oblivious to its presence until it started speaking. When they heard Albus's deep voice in the room, the two witches sprang apart as if they were scorched by fire.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva!<em>

_I hope I am not interrupting anything but just in case Miss Granger is not as persuasive as I thought her to be, I have to warn you not to leave your office until further notice. Apparently Miss Granger wasn't the only one who consumed some of the love potion, there are about fifteen more students under it's influence. _

_Strangely, the prankster thought it appropriate to make students of different houses fall in love with their respective heads, so only about a third of these students feel amorous about you. _

_I shall send another note when all the students have been restored to their senses. In the meanwhile... enjoy my dear! You deserve it. _

_Albus_

* * *

><p>Both witches stared at each other in stunned silence when suddenly Hermione burst out laughing. Minerva merely arched an eyebrow, wondering what the younger witch found so amusing.<p>

"I do not see how this is funny, my dear. Would you mind sharing?"

Hermione continued laughing for some moments, trying to compose herself but failing miserably. Finally when she managed to stop laughing she had to look away from Minerva, fearing that one glance at her beloved professor might send her into a new fit of giggles. She picked herself up from the floor and flopped down next to Minerva on the sofa.

"I just imagined what half a dozen enamoured Gryffindors would do if they found you. It reminded me of the boys when they were trying to impress Fleur."

The explanation only served to confuse Minerva even more and now both of her eyebrows were nearing her hairline. "Fleur? Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons?"

Seeing the confusion on her lover's face Hermione hurried to elaborate. "She's part Veela." An expression of understanding spread across Minerva's face, mingling with something else.

"I wonder, my dear, if I should not be offended by being compared to such beasts." She said but the shadow of a smile playing on her lips hinted to Hermione that Minerva was only joking.

"Oh no my love, I didn't mean to compare your temper to theirs." She replied, kissing Minerva's shoulder. "Unlike your good looks."

Hearing this, Minerva did something she rarely ever did. She burst out laughing as well. "Oh Hermione, you're a riot. You can't have meant that... I'm old for Merlin's sake and I have wrinkles. A Veela would outstrip me in beauty any day of the week."

"Not in my eyes." Hermione replied instantly, leaning forward and kissing her professor soundly on the lips. But before she could break off to continue her declaration, Minerva caught her chin softly and deepened the kiss. Without breaking the kiss Minerva shifted on the sofa and moved to push Hermione on her back.

"Mmmmmm, oh no you don't. It's my turn." Hermione whispered against soft lips and easily flipped Minerva on her back. Sneaking a leg between her lover's thighs she grinned into the kiss when Minerva's hips bucked at the much welcomed contact.

"Uuuugh, stop teasing me girl, I'm about to explode as I am." The older witch half begged, half demanded.

"Oh? And what happened to nice and proper?" Hermione asked, a wicked grin spreading across her lips as one of her hands slowly descended between her lover's legs but she didn't quite touch her yet.

Minerva shuddered at the light contact, desperately bucking her hips for more. "Well one... you're not being nice. Two... proper doesn't necessarily mean slow." She barely finished the sentence as a guttural moan burst from deep inside her as questing fingers finally entered her.

It didn't take Hermione more than a few minutes to bring Minerva close to the edge. She was comfortably nestled between the woman's legs but suddenly she raised her head much to the displeasure of Minerva. "I hope this won't be a one-time occurrence?" She asked mock-innocently.

Minerva at first only replied with a growl, not at all amused with Hermione who slowed the fast, steady pace that would have brought her release in a matter of seconds. "Only... if you don't... finish me soon..." She panted, her Scottish temper rising in her. Her breath was coming in short, irregular gasps. "Because... either I'm going to die... or you are if I survive the next minute..."

Giving up on her evil torture Herminone redoubled her efforts. Just as she felt Minerva grabbing a fistful of her hair she curled her fingers deep inside the woman, trying to hold on as the older witch's hips rose off the sofa in one jerky motion.

Minerva was hit by a powerful orgasm, forcing all the air out of her lungs. Moaning Hermione's name, her body remained suspended in the air, trembling as the girl softly continued lapping at her. She hadn't even recovered from her first orgasm when she felt another wave of pleasure building inside her.

* * *

><p>Totally spent, the lovers were slumbering on the sofa in a tight embrace when another letter from Albus arrived. Minerva was the first to wake up and she summoned the message that was silently hovering above their heads.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tabby,<em>

_I suspect the reason why Miss Granger did not turn up at lunch is your doing. If my suspicions are correct then I believe I should be congratulating you for listening to your heart for once. _

_However, I think it would be wise to let Harry and Ronald see her even if only for a couple of hours, they have been asking about her all day. _

_I expect you to turn up at the evening meal as well, I am absolutely dying to know how Miss Granger managed break down your defences. _

_Love,_

_Albus_

* * *

><p>Minerva smirked at the letter, folded it in two and sent it floating onto her table. She then looked at the girl peacefully sleeping with her back closely snuggled into her embrace. Pressing her lips to Hermione's cheek in a soft kiss she nudged the young witch awake.<p>

"Hermione... love, wake up..." She whispered into the girls ear, who merely groaned sleepily and turning around tried to snuggle her face into Minerva's chest.

"Dearest, we should get up... Albus expects to see the both of us in the Great Hall for dinner." She whispered into bushy brown hair.

Hearing the Headmaster's name Hermione cracked an eye open. "Whut?"

"Albus just sent another note. We have to go dinner, love. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been mighty worried about you for the past few hours." She answered, her Scottish accent rather thicker than usual.

"Ugh... but this is much more nicer... can't we stay like this?"

"I'm afraid not, my love. It would be suspicious and we'll have quite a hard time disguising our relationship anyway. Lets not add more to it." She answered with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"GOD, Hermione where have you been all day?" Harry and Ron immediately bombarded Hermione with questions when she sat down next to Harry at dinner.<p>

"In Professor McGonagall's office. The potion wore off quickly though... but we had a lot of...things to discuss."

"Well it's a right good job she locked you in her office with herself I reckon." Ron said with his mouth full as usual.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, willing her voice not to sound defensive.

"Well I'm sure you've heard that you weren't the only one drugged with that potion... but the Gryffindors got the worst of it. They went wild before Slughorn and Snape finished brewing the antidotes and started fighting." Harry answered instead of Ron who had difficulties talking because of the amount of food he stuffed into his face. "Two of them ended up in the hospital wing for the night..."

"I reckon Snape did it on purpose. Wanted to hurt Gryffindor as much as he could. Especially after he heard Dumbledore's decision about the punishment." Ron said before taking another large bite of his pie.

"What? What punishment? What did Dumbledore do with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, hoping that Malfoy got at least a month's detention.

"That's just it. All of the houses were affected, except for Ravenclaw. But they're too brainy to make a mistake like that... Dumbledore couldn't figure out who did it so he decided to take away all the points from every house. We're starting from zero again." Harry said grudgingly.

"But it HAD to be Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, angered by the unjust decision.

Harry and Ron grinned at her in unison. "We don't think so Hermione. Unless he's stupid enough to drink his own potion..."

"Whut?"

"Malfoy was drugged as well. You should have seen Snape's face when he confessed to him. I thought... I thought he was going to hex him into next we...week instead of giving him the antidote!" Harry said laughing harder with each word. Everyone within hearing distance burst into laughter as well.

After they all regained their composure Harry turned to Hermione once again. "So what did you do in McGonagall's office all day?"

"Oh... well... we talked a lot...about... everything really. I guess I could say I got to know her on a more personal level..." Hermione said, a mysterious smile playing on her lips.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: I'm fairly confident that everyone recognized the song the Gryffindors rewrote but just in case: It was Queen's Will will rock you.<p>

Please leave a message if you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
